The Hope, The Prince, and The Future
by SaiyanLover
Summary: *COMPLETE* Mirai Gohan's death is taking it's toll on Mirai Trunks. See how he overcomes his feelings of guilt, despair, and loneliness. R/R Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Alone

The Hope, The Prince, and The Future  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks lay awake in his bed, looking longingly out the window at the stars above. Longing to be one of those beautiful twinkling lights.  
  
He blinked his cerulean eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyelids. But the young half saiyan was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
He had too many emotions swirling in his head to keep them behind a dam. He punched the fluffy pillow in anger, and allowed the tears to fall. All of the anger, sorrow, guilt, and despair he had felt for the past three days threatened to consume him.  
  
He buried his face in the dent that his fist had moments before formed in the pillow. Racking sobs escaped from his chest, and he didn't care who heard him.  
  
All he cared about was having Gohan back. Without him, there was nothing. No hope, no light, no strength. Even the consolation that he too was a super saiyan didn't help.  
  
Gohan had been a super saiyan. And now he was dead. Why? Just because of some damn androids!  
  
Trunks began banging his fist repeatedly on the wall, leaving it looking like a crater.  
  
They couldn't be this strong!! It just wasn't fair! He punched the wall one last time, and then curled up in a ball.  
  
He lay crying until dawn, when he finally fell into a nightmare-laden sleep; his brain numb, cheeks stained, heart broken, and knuckles raw. 


	2. You

Chapter 2  
  
"Trunks, sweetheart, wake up." He heard a voice talking to him, but trying to open his eyes hurt too much. "Trunks, sweetie, come on. It's your mommy."  
  
He felt a cool hand against his forehead and reluctantly opened his eyes. Bulma was standing over him, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
He rubbed his eyes sleepily and tried to push away the heavy weight on his heart.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" She smiled gently and sat down next to him on the bed. She glanced over at the wall and her smile became a frown.  
  
Trunks gulped, remembering how he had beaten the wall in anger the night before.  
  
The last thing he needed right now was to have his mother angry at him. She was all he had. Since Gohan had left him. She shook her head.  
  
"Trunks, next time.go outside. Okay, sweetie?" Trunks looked at his mother curiously.  
  
Normally she would have scolded him without remorse. But apparently Gohan's death was taking its toll on her as well. She stood up, and Trunks was almost positive he saw a tear creep down her cheek.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Chi Chi brought over some of.Gohan's things."  
  
At the mention of his former master, Trunks felt more tears well up. He turned himself over and angrily closed her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Stop acting like your father, Trunks!" His eyes snapped open in surprise. She never talked about his father.  
  
"Sweetie, Gohan wrote a will, okay? And he left you some of his things. Now quit being so arrogant and come downstairs. Besides, breakfast is ready."  
  
With that, she left the room. Trunks blinked. He sat up and brushed the silky lavender hair from his eyes.  
  
He slowly walked down to the kitchen, each step feeling like he was carrying an enormous weight on his shoulders.  
  
A weight that felt as if it would haunt him forever  
  
  
  
Trunks carefully opened the cardboard box that was now sitting beside him on the floor. After the last flap was removed, he saw an envelope with his name on it.  
  
He picked it up carefully, as if it were made of glass. The handwriting was unmistakable. He would know it anywhere.  
  
His throat became tight, and he found it hard to breath as he peeled open the seal. He pulled out several sheets of paper folded together like a letter.  
  
His eyes were wet before he got past the first line.  
  
"Dear Trunks,  
  
Hey little bro! Well, if you're reading this it means I have gone to join our fathers in other world.  
  
Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Vegeta what a strong young man you're becoming. Your father would be very proud of you, Trunks.  
  
Of course he would never admit it to anyone. That's just the way he was. You are like him in a lot of ways. You have determination, pride, strength, and bravery. He had all of those traits as well.  
  
Although he sometimes took his pride a bit too far. Okay, maybe a lot too far. But I still respected him. He showed more dedication to his goals than anyone I've ever known.  
  
But you, Trunks, are also different from your father. We have Bulma to thank for that. From her, you got your wisdom, genius, generosity, and wit.  
  
Trunks, I know you never knew Vegeta, and he's not an easy person to describe. I wish I could tell you more.  
  
Your mom will tell you about him I'm sure, but not yet. She'll tell you when you're both ready.  
  
I know I'm going to die soon, Trunks. Don't ask me how, I just know. I have only one wish, only one thing I want you to do for me.  
  
Do not despair. Do not give up hope- ever! I was never the hope of this world, so my absence should not affect the destiny of our world- whatever it may be.  
  
You are all that is needed for the destruction of the androids and the rebirth of our world. You are a super saiyan, Trunks. You are so close!  
  
Maybe my death will give you that extra push you need. So in a way, I guess I am the hope of this world.  
  
But only through my death will I have a lasting effect. Please, Trunks, beat the androids. Live your life without me. I will be watching over you, and I believe in you.  
  
Do not loose hope, son of Vegeta, former prince of the Saiyans. Now you are the hope, the prince, and the future of this world, of the Saiyans, and of me.  
  
Carry on our legacy, my prince and pupil. You have many angels watching over you- remember that.  
  
Someday, you will join us, too.  
  
Until that day, young Trunks-  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Son Gohan"  
  
  
  
Sorry both chapters are so short. I'm not really sure where I'll go w/ this fic after chapter 3. Maybe that'll be all. Please review and give me suggestions! This is the first time I've posted any of my work, and I want to know what you think!! ^_^ 


	3. Light

Chapter Three  
After reading Gohan's letter, Trunks' face was overflowing with tears. Tears for his master, teacher, and friend. As well as tears for himself.  
  
He knew he was going to die. He knew.  
  
Trunks shook his head in amazement. He wanted more than anything to make Gohan proud of him, but how could Gohan ask him to get over his death so easily?  
  
How am I supposed to make it without you, Gohan. I feel so helpless! I need you!  
  
After crying quietly for several more minutes, Trunks continued looking through the box.  
  
The next item he pulled out was an odd shape as well as extremely heavy. It was wrapped in blue cloth, kept in place by a length of twine. Curiously, Trunks unwrapped it, and much to his surprise.  
  
"A sword??" He looked at it strangely for a few moments, then pulled the long sword from its orange sheath.  
  
As he swung it several times, the sun glittered along the sharp edges of the weapon.  
  
While placing the sword back into the sheath, he noticed a note folded and taped to it. He pulled it off gently and read the familiar handwriting.  
  
"Trunks-  
  
I know that a saiyan really has no need for a weapon, but my father and I have both had weapons to aid us. This sword is a perfect companion for you. It represents strength, determination, and pride. Just like you. Use it well.  
  
Gohan"  
  
Trunks slowly refolded the note and set the sword aside. Reaching back into the box, his hands found a stack of books. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
He would leave me books, wouldn't he? I guess this was his way of telling me to keep learning.even if he never got a chance to.  
  
He glanced through the titles and found they were very diverse. Setting them next to the sword, he reached back into the box. His hand brushed against something that felt like.stone.  
  
Frowning, he closed his fingers around it and brought it out. It was a round stone. Nothing unusual about it. About the size of his hand. He looked it over, seeking a clue- but found nothing.  
  
Okay, Gohan.I think you've lost it.  
  
Shrugging, he set it with the other items, and made a mental note to ask his mother about it later.  
  
Next out of the box was a stack of pictures. Shuffling through them, he saw scenes of Gohan's family, his own, and the other Z warriors.  
  
Even though Trunks didn't remember most of the people in the pictures, he had heard enough stories to know who was who.  
  
He was amused to see a very young Gohan, as well as a very young Bulma. When he came upon one picture, he laughed out loud. And it felt good.  
  
The picture was of Vegeta holding Trunks when he was a baby. A fistful of his father's unruly hair was grasped in a tiny baby fist. The look in the saiyan prince's eyes was one of embarrassment and anger.  
  
But what shocked Trunks about the picture, was that his father was smiling. Although he didn't know very many details about his father, he did know that smiling was something that Vegeta never did. Smirk- yes. Smile-no.  
  
But sure enough, there was a genuine smile on his face.  
  
He continued looking through the pictures, and saw happiness on the faces of those now gone.  
  
They had been happy. They had lived through many struggles, but still the good outweighed the bad.  
  
Trunks suddenly felt lighter somehow. That was what he had always wanted, but had never had. Happiness. Peace. Harmony.  
  
The only way to ensure these things was for him to destroy the ones who had caused the suffering. A strong sense of pride and determination filled his burdened heart.  
  
He couldn't fail them.  
  
He was the last hope.  
  
He alone had the power to change the future.  
  
"I understand, Gohan. The burden of freeing our world was passed from warrior to warrior, and the burden ends with me. I am the one it has been seeking.  
  
My purpose is to bring peace and happiness back to the world; To bring light to those that have only seen darkness."  
  
The newly awakened Trunks smiled upward, hoping Gohan had gotten his message. Suddenly, he felt an intense and familiar warmth fill his entire being.  
  
He shut his eyes. Gohan had gotten his message. And as he promised, would always be watching over him, along with both of their fathers.  
  
Opening his eyes, Trunks knew that he WAS the hope, the prince, and the future of his world. And he didn't plan on letting anyone down.  
  
  
  
Well, there it it! Completed! ~whew~ Please review. To those anonymous reviews for the first two chapters ---please review again. My settings somehow had blocked anonymous reviews!!! ~_~ But anyway.  
  
Oh- here are the rest of my stories, if u wanna read them!  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes (G/V)  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs (duh)  
  
Forgetting and Remembering (T/ my character- not just romance)  
  
The New Beginning (T/another of my characters)  
  
The Threads of Destiny (G/V)  
  
So long everyone! May the Force be with you.  
  
Saiyan Lover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note to The Hope, The Prince, and the Future  
I have been asked what the round rock was that Gohan left to Trunks. Quite simply, it was the four star dragon ball. As you may recall, they turn to stone after the guardian dies, or in this case, the guardian's other half (piccolo).  
  
Just to Clear that up for you!  
  
SaiyanLover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


End file.
